A virtual reality (VR) system generates an immersive virtual environment for a user. For example, the immersive environment can be three-dimensional (3D) and can include multiple virtual objects with which the user may interact. An augmented reality (AR) system generates an augmented environment for a user. For example, the augmented environment can be generated by superimposing computer-generated images on a user's field of view of the real world.
The user can experience the immersive virtual environment or augmented environment via various display devices such as, for example, a helmet or other head mounted device including a display, glasses, or goggles that a user looks through when viewing a display device.